


3 Hags and a White Thong

by LPM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Costumes, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fingerfucking, Halloween, Little Red Riding Hood all grown up, M/M, PWP, Top Derek, stiles in a thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPM/pseuds/LPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well Mr. Big Bad Wolf,” he says, “it looks like this girl is lost” and his voice sends a tidal wave breaking through the walls of Derek’s resolve. He growls, he can’t even help it, and his eyes glow brilliant red.<br/>“Hasn’t anybody ever told you,” Derek rumbles, crowding Stiles against the car, “not to wander in dangerous places?” </p><p>or</p><p>Derek gets hot under the collar when Stiles dresses up for Halloween. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Hags and a White Thong

**Author's Note:**

> This story operates on a flimsy premise to reach an end that becomes very obvious very quickly. I don't at all pretend to have any sort of real life plot, though I did try for some sort of preface in using the mysterious and inexplicable hags. Internet cookies for effort? Anyway, I just really enjoy Stiles in panties and the like, so sue me, kinks don't have to be logical! I know I'm meant to be tidying ends for my other open-ended stories, and I promise I totally am! The way I operate is a bit unfortunate in that often, I have to start a thing and then let it sit and stew for a while and then I go back to it and reread it and decide if its any good/worth posting. I wrote this one ages ago and hated it at the time, then I came back and reread it, decided I liked it (especially towards the end) and finished it up. Just in time for Halloween! Not. Anyway. This is long! And there are penises and butts to be enjoyed below! 
> 
> Oh, as a warning, this is extremely cheesy in the way sexy dirty talk always ALWAYS is. Especially cuz it references the big bad wolf. You have been warned!

Beacon Hills Community College is usually quiet, the campus peopled by the morose masses of those unfortunate enough to call it their school. The crumbling sidewalks are usually littered with used condoms and cigarette butts, trash left by trash, the marks of the human detritus that threw them out. Today, however, is different. The usual disgusting litter is still there, choking the parched scraggly patches of grass that run along the sidewalks like horrible garnishment, but today there are haphazardly placed jack-o-lanterns lining the walks as well.

 

“I hate coming here,” Derek mutters, more to himself than to Erica, who isn’t really paying attention anyway.

 

“You’re just cranky cuz we made you dress up,” she says, and he snarls but knows she’s right. Halloween at BHCC is a big deal apparently, all the students dress up and descend upon the campus for an epic party, complete with all the free shitty alcohol they could ask for.

 

They had come to the school for the hags, three of them, who had wandered into town and have been wreaking havoc on things since. Its just unfortunate for Derek that they finally tracked them down to _this_ Halloween party at _this_ school where showing up not in costume is just as telling as painting “SUSPICIOUS” in big red letters on your forehead.

 

“Everyone inside already?” Derek grumps, feeling ridiculous as another group of catcalling girls walks by him. He’s not even really dressed up! His jeans are extremely form fitting and artfully ripped, as is the grey wife-beater he had crawled into earlier; it’s probably the tail, attached firmly to the seat of his jeans, or the stupid _ears_ Erica had jammed on his head, that have guys and girls alike tittering like idiots as they walk by.

 

“Yeah, Scott, Isaac, and Stiles are in the auditorium already” Erica replies, simultaneously flipping off some guy whose shouted suggestion isn’t to her taste. Not that Derek can blame the guy for implying what he had, Erica has never been one for modesty, not since the change, but Halloween brings out a whole new meaning to the word “scandalous” with her.

 

“Let’s go inside,” Derek says tightly, ignoring the menacing way Boyd has taken to looking at anyone male whose eyes linger too long on Erica’s amply displayed cleavage. The sooner he’s out of here and on in his own bed, the better.

* * *

 

Scott is wearing a caveman costume, bronzed muscular chest acting like a magnet for people’s appreciative gazes. Next to him, Isaac is in a similar state of half-undress but as a shockingly appealing cave woman. Derek wants to raise his eyebrow but decides to leave that business to them. Besides, Stiles trips into the group from among the crowd at just that moment, and there is nothing in the world that can possibly distract Derek more.

He’s the most naked Derek has seen him, outside of the bedroom that is. Usually Stiles wears a lot of clothes, layers shirts on top of shirts, so you never really see what goes on underneath it all (unless you’re Derek and have him groaning beneath you as he takes your cock so deep inside…). Today’s Stiles is, like Isaac, cross-dressing. The red corset is tight around Stiles’ slim waist, frilly neckline plunging to reveal nothing but Stiles’ smooth flat expanse of milky white skin and a hint of dusky pink nipple. Beneath it he’s wearing some kind of frilly red petticoat that, though voluminous, is too short to allow any sort of movement without Stiles exposing himself. Disappearing into the skirt, presumably clipped to the absolutely tiny underwear Stiles _has_ to be wearing, are garters, which are clipped to black stockings that cling seductively to Stiles’ pale thighs.

 

Derek sees Erica’s smirk, but he doesn’t care, _can’t_ care when Stiles has gone pink in the face, chewing his lip, and looking at Derek with bold amber eyes that say filthy things.

 

“I’m little red riding hood,” he says, by way of explaining his look. Derek, the Big Bad Wolf, only nods, he can see it.

 

“Alright lovebirds! Don’t get carried away yet, we’ve got work to do!” Erica snaps, back to being bossy. Derek only raises an eyebrow at her, one that says “ _I’m_ the alpha”, but she huffs and simmers down.

 

“Alright, there are 6 of us, we’ll go in teams of two” Derek says briskly. Instantly, Isaac sends big-eyed looks at Scott, who is being oblivious as usual next to him. Derek looks at the group and makes a decision.

 

“Erica and Stiles. Scott and Boyd. Isaac, you’re with me”

 

Everyone but Boyd groans their complaints and Derek silences them with one sharp look,

 

“we can’t afford getting…distracted…here!” he snaps, eyes flicking briefly to the delectable press of nylon against Stiles’ pale thigh.

 

“These hags are a menace, let’s just try and take care of it so we can all go home!”

 

Cowed, the group of them shuffles off, Stiles sending one last heavy-eyed look at him before Erica drags him into the crowd. Derek gulps, the look is a promise, and the sooner they wrap things up with the hags, the sooner he gets to see what that promise entails.

 

“Isaac,” he says, and the tall werewolf next to him nods in readiness before they set out into the crowd.

* * *

 

In four hours, the party has turned up to critical levels. Breasts are exposed, outright frottage erupts in several clusters, and the dancing has become absolutely pornographic. Derek and Isaac corner their hag within the first hour, shackling her with the magical restraints Deaton had given them. Next are Boyd and Scott, dragging their hag along hot on the heels of Derek and Isaac. It’s three hours in before Erica and Stiles emerge, sweaty and disheveled, but with a bitterly cursing hag in tow.

 

“Alright, Boyd and Erica, you take these three to Deaton, he can decide what to do with them.” Derek says, eyeing the supple curve of Stiles’ ass where his skirt has ridden up in the back. There is no trace of underwear and it's a jolt that goes straight to his dick when Derek realizes that Stiles must be wearing a thong.

 

“Good job…” he says awkwardly to the team, and they disperse, muttering amongst themselves. Erica and Boyd discreetly manhandle their captives out to their car; Scott, whose mild mannered oblivion of the entire night evaporates once their task is complete, grabs Isaac by the hips, hauls him close, and crushes their mouths together. Isaac moans with abandon, grinds himself against Scott’s body, and Derek looks away, uncomfortable.

 

“Okay guys..” Stiles says sunnily, ignoring the noises his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend are making, “we’ll see you later! I’m going back with Derek.”

 

Scott spares them one glowing-eyed look, hands still firm on Isaac’s hips,

 

“Later” he says, and goes back to making Isaac squirm.

 

Stiles takes Derek’s hand in his own and begins marching them toward the parking lot.

* * *

 

Now that there are no hags to worry about, the full force of Stiles’ absurd costume hits Derek like a train. His pants, already tight, become absolutely constricting and wholly uncomfortable. Stiles seems calm, but Derek can tell just by sniffing the air a little bit, just how extremely aroused Stiles is.

 

They reach the Camaro, and Stiles turns around, leans against the car, and looks up at Derek with those _come hither_ eyes, though his face is arranged into the picture of innocence.

 

“Well Mr. Big Bad Wolf,” he says, “it looks like this girl is lost” and his voice sends a tidal wave breaking through the walls of Derek’s resolve. He growls, he can’t even help it, and his eyes glow brilliant red.

“Hasn’t anybody ever told you,” Derek rumbles, crowding Stiles against the car, “not to wander in dangerous places?”

 

Stiles is breathing heavily, and Derek can see his thighs pressed together, fidgeting.

 

“Nope,” Stiles breaths, popping the “p” sound. Then he leans in close, so Derek can feel the heat of his body, and says “I guess you’ll have to punish me so I learn my lesson.”

 

Derek’s hand is at his throat in seconds, sweeping over the magnificent pale column with roughly callused fingers. He presses Stiles harder against the car, puts pressure on his neck until his chin tilts all the way up.

 

“You fucking knew what would happen if you wore this skirt” Derek growls, and then kisses Stiles hard.

 

The smile he feels curve against his lips tells him that yes, Stiles was fully aware.

* * *

 

They barely make it back to Derek’s apartment, and Stiles knows Derek would have done it in the middle of the parking lot if he didn’t particularly care about lasting. But Stiles had chosen his costume for the evening particularly in the interest of taking time.

 

When Derek tumbles him onto the bed, Stiles legs flop open, revealing his cock, trapped and rapidly filling, in the lacy white thong he had chosen to wear that evening. At Derek’s sharp gasp, he knows he’d made the right choice.

 

“White panties hmm?” Derek says dangerously, and Stiles only sticks his tongue saucily out against the corner of his lips, eyes speaking a challenge.

 

“You like?” he murmurs, trailing his thumb along his bottom lip to wet it before reaching down, slipping it beneath the waistband of the tiny scrap of underwear, grazing his hardening length with it.

 

Derek’s shaky exhale prefaces his next onslaught, the supernatural speed with which he’s suddenly on the bed, mouthing Stiles through the thin fabric of the thong, thumbs hooked around the flimsy strings at the sides.  

 

“Always such a fucking tease” he says, around a mouthful of lace and Stiles can’t stop the moan that escapes him, high pitched and helpless. The sight of Derek between his legs, head beneath the poof of the ridiculously short costume skirt, is undoing him.

 

“Come on big bad wolf,” Stiles says, a jokey note straining beneath the heavy layer of desire making his voice wobble, “show me how naughty I’ve been.”

 

Derek bites his thigh.

* * *

 

He takes everything off but the stockings, which Derek tells him to leave on. After being driven to the edge of sanity with three fingers making magic inside him, Stiles couldn’t very well find it in himself to refuse.

 

Derek slides inside him while clutching his thighs, stroking the tight nylon of the stockings with rough fingers. There are definitely rips from his claws there.

 

“Fuck, so good” Derek grunts, slamming his hips hard so the slap of skin on skin is loud and profane.

 

Stiles groans, chest heaving with breaths labored by desire.

 

“Yeah, come on, _fuck me Derek_ ” he pants, “ _harder!”_

Derek’s hands, hot and huge against his thighs, tighten. Gripping hard against the soft, pliant flesh beneath the torn nylons. His fierce gaze is on Stiles’ hole, gaping slick and wide open, furious red and eagerly sucking in his thick cock over and over.

 

“You like that?” he grunts, grinding his dick inside _just_ right, at the angle that has Stiles shaking, has him gasping out tight little breaths as galaxies explode behind his eyes. And just like that he’s dangling on the precipice, feeling like he’s too big for his skin.

 

“Just like that,” Derek growls, thrusting deep and long “come undone for me Stiles.”

 

And Stiles falls; his world is flashing lights and colors to the background litany of curses and praise pouring out of Derek’s mouth as he pistons in and out of Stiles hole, riding towards his own climax. He might be moaning or screaming or laughing, he doesn’t know, all he can feel is the intensity of release cresting in waves over his skin, making it tingle, making his toes curl and his eyes roll back. He knows he must call Derek’s name, shout it like a plea or a prayer, as his back arches off the matrass. Above him, Derek is almost certainly roaring his release, grinding his cock deep inside Stiles’ spent hole as he comes.

 

When they finish, they collapse, breathing heavy and drenched in sweat.

 

“Happy Halloween Derek,” Stiles says, after a moment.

 

Derek grunts and rolls them both over, and they lie tangled together off the wet spot until they both fall asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How'd y'all like that? To your liking? Please feel so so free to leave feedback. I LOVE feedback! Even negativity or crit is oddly exciting! Please also feel free to check me out on tumblah! I'm at [Gorgeous Glit](thelpm.tumblr.com)  
> Its still not much else but a whole lot of porny gifs and the occasional sterek reblog, but its coming along!


End file.
